User talk:Wotto3577
Image That image you uploaded of Windsong is from WW blanks, and they don't allow those blanks to be used anywhere else but on WW, I'm sorry I had to delete it, but please don't use WW blanks anywhere but WW, thanks :) 22:14, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Sorry i didn't know. I'll try not to from now on. --Wotto3577 (talk) 22:31, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Cats Hey Wotto! Welcome to the wiki! I'm Rainlegs, currently the head administrator and the one you can turn to with any question. ^-^ I just noticed you've been adding a lot of characters- would you be willing to do a little more work on the pages you currently have before you make any extras? If so, tha'd be much appreciated! Like I said, welcome to the wiki, and have a lovely day! 00:47, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to the ! Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:SummerClan page. Do you love to role-play? Then this is the Wiki for you! Check out our 4 main Clans: SummerClan, WinterClan, AutumnClan, and SpringClan! We also have The Wind Chasers, a very special group of cats, and of course, Loners. You can also check out our newest Clan based on "The Hunger Games" series, HungerClan. If you want to join a quest, you can check out the Quests & Journeys page for quest opportunities! Like loners and rogues? Check out Loners & Rogues! ---- Check out our two projects: Project:Charart - Where we make art for our characters! Project:Characters - Where we improve our character's articles! ---- Need help with something? Then contact our admins: Other staff listed here. Administrator Fernflight is a very active member of this wiki, and is the leader of PCA. She's almost always on, so if you need help, don't hesitate to contact her! Administrator Rainlegs is also an active member of this wiki. She is the deputy of PCA. She is always willing to help! ---- Before you get started, we suggest you read our rules! Have fun! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Stormstar 2015 (talk) 01:35, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Cats (again) Hey Wotto! Just in case you weren't fully aware, I just wanted to remind you that you'll need to roleplay with each of your living characters once a month- that's one well written paragraph with 9-7 sentences. (The paragraph can be spread out through several posts, though) You're making quite a lot of characters to start off with, but if you can handle it, then by all means, go ahead. 04:04, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Hiya! Hai Wotto! I'm Tiny, a user on this wiki. I you would like to come on chat sometime, we'd all love to meet you! P.S: Do you know what a signature is? Would you like me to make you one? You could tell me what you want it to say, or what color.You use signatures to sign talk pages and when you roleplay. From 06:51, September 10, 2013 (UTC)